


Юнион Джек

by eva_s



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s
Summary: Написано на заявку«"Sex doesn't alarm me" - Ш. у шлюхи, они всегда разные, пока она трудится, он обдумывает дело. холодно, жоско, технично. sex и правда не alarm».





	

Голова шлюхи размеренно двигается где-то внизу; Шерлок смотрит на ее плохо прокрашенный затылок, картина восстанавливается перед глазами: изгиб шеи, оттянутые дешевыми сережками мочки ушей, на левой мочке прокол выглядит рваным. Не выдернули сережку, нет; зацепилась за что-то сама. Ворот свитера, молния на куртке, нет, прочнее; она на секунду отрывается, поводя головой и почти прижимаясь щекой к его паху в попытке отвести с лица волосы. Пуговица на джинсах. Пуговица, пуговица; она берет глубже, на всю длину, и периферией мозга он чувствует вибрацию в собственном позвоночнике, чувствует: гладко, тесно, горячо; стенки горла сжимаются. Интересно, сколько лет тренировок требуется, чтобы полностью победить рвотный рефлекс. Перед глазами — горло в разрезе, розовые полосы мыщц, белесые — связок. Сокращающаяся гортань. Запах ее помады отдает прогорклым маслом: либо очень старая, либо очень дешевая. Скорее старая: серьги тоже родом из восьмидесятых, на коротких ногтях — облупившийся лак в виде золотых блесток, запах ацетона, царапина на указательном — она хранит его в холодильнике, присохшая крышечка открывается с трудом. Колготки в сеточку, одна ячейка порвана. Она делает глотательное движение, и Шерлок на секунду прикрывает глаза. Ну же, давай. Что будет, если на нее прикрикнуть? Пальцы сжимаются в жестких, испорченных осветлителем волосах, фиксируют голову; Шерлок медленно двигает бедрами вперед, с любопытством отмечая все оттенки ощущений. Опасная близость зубов, обветренные губы, покорно опущенные глаза. Рука скользит на неприятно горячую шею. Можно придушить — и кончить. Можно вскрыть горло, справа налево, и кончить. Современная версия Джека Потрошителя, классическая лондонская история, скучно.

У шлюхи все еще закрыты глаза.

 

Потом он идет по плохо освещенному переулку; где-то горит мусор, кто-то вскрикивает в доме напротив; пожарная лестница, третий этаж. Голос женский, за ним удар, треск мебели — тумбочка или комод. Шерлок закладывает руки в карманы, и в этот момент чей-то локоть прихватывает сзади, зажимает шею; нетерпеливая рука обшаривает карманы. Рост около ста восьмидесяти, объем грудной клетки взрослого мужчины; запах канализации и бойни. Ладонь мелькает в свете луны, перебираясь к другому карману — черная кожа, негр, под сорок, бродяга, нелегал.

— Бумажник в правом кармане, — говорит Шерлок; в ответ что-то тонкое тыкается под ребро: заткнись. А было бы неплохо, если бы убили прямо сейчас, здесь, почти сладострастно думает Шерлок; заточка из старого ножа в печени, зловонная лужа, розовые следы помады в паху. Нет, некрасиво. Шерлок поводит плечами и перехватывает добравшуюся до правого кармана руку. Рывок, удар, нож скачет по разбитой и грязной мостовой, бродяга катается по булыжнику и воет.

Шерлок поправляет шарф.

 

Следующая девица явно из более позднего поколения: жвачка, плеер, сережки-вишенки (яркий алый цвет современного пластика). Волосы русые, собраны в неаккуратный пучок. Ведет его по коридору за руку мимо взглядов; мальчишка с длинной крашеной челкой смотрит так, словно куда-то навсегда уводят его самую последнюю надежду и мечту.

Эта смелее, играет старшеклассницу из американского кино. Разболтанность прикрывает жалкие остатки искренности; кажется, его отстраненность ее немного пугает.

Когда она берет в рот, Шерлок прикрывает ресницы. Картинки перед глазами: блеск заточки на мостовой, луна в черных обрывках туч, облупившийся золотой лак. Наслаждение как сквозь вату; откуда-то доносится запах сигарет. Он, не глядя, тянется к ее карману, достает из пачки дамскую «зубочистку», прикуривает и длинно выпускает дым. Она, не прекращая движений, на секунду поднимает слегка встревоженные глаза. Сгорающая папиросная бумага едва слышно трещит. Он думает: человеческие волосы горят, одновременно оплавляясь и закручиваясь в спираль. Губы девицы теплые, движения немного неосторожны. Ску-у-учно.

Шерлок кладет ладонь ей на скулу, ведет вниз — и останавливает пальцы на шее.

Что-то тяжело оттягивает его карман.

 

Лестрад расхаживает из угла в угол, то и дело шлепая по ладони свернутой утренней газетой. Джон, звеая, вот уже несколько минут бессмысленно смотрит в холодильник; на средней полке унылится очередная замороженная голова.

— Череда зверских убийств, — говорит телевизор профессиональным женским голосом, — потрясла Лондон минувшей ночью. Шестеро девушек — предположительно, легкого поведения, зверски убиты во время рабочих «свиданий»...

Мимолетный кадр — рассеченное горло, кровь, засохшие белесые потеки на щеке; молнию застегивает затянутая в латексную перчатку рука. Газета хрустит в ладонях Лестрада.

Шерлока нет со вчерашнего дня.


End file.
